MoCC: Episode 42
( Moonlight creates a white flash ) ( The flash quickly clears up ) ( Moonlight, Volf, and Wolfgang are gone ) FS Helios) ... C22) Ugh...*Holding head* What the ' 'Emily) C22...Mike C22) Oh...Sorry...o-o Emily) You better be...*Grabs C22's hand* Mike) Never make my Mom angry, by the way...*Grabs C22's other hand* Emily) That's right... FS Helios) THEY DITCHED ME! Cyanide Helios) HAHAHAHAHA! Lady Heat) HAHA! FS Helios) NOT YOU TOO, LADY! Lady Heat) HAHAHA! FS Helios) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Lady Heat) HAHAHAHAHA! Cyanide Helios) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lady Heat) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cyanide Helios) *Angered* ...MY TRADEMARK! Lady Heat) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cyanide Helios) I'LL KILL YOU! Lady Heat) HAHA! LIKE YOU CAN! HAHA! FS Helios) *Twitching* C22! C22) You're on your own...*Walking towards his house with Emily and Mike's help* Meanwhile, in a white area... Moonlight) Okay...*Transforms into Harterym's ball form* What happened to you? Gemention Volf) Well...I was captured...YAY-not... Harterym) And? Gemention Volf) I...I had some of my DNA taken and well...That was gave to Wolfie... Harterym) So Wolfie's alive, what about Wolf? Gemention Volf) He's alive too...He was the Cloaked Leader Harterym) Did Darterym do anything? Gemention Volf) Not that I know of, but... Harterym) ? Gemention Volf) He probably has Harterym) ...You just had to say that! Gemention Volf) Yeah, but with all seriousness he probably did Harterym) Ugh...Did you know why you evolved to Gemention Volf? Gemention Volf) Because of a gem and Ziperator...Which by the way, I know what Ziperator knew...In the tournament, my actions to Wolf, came from my knowledge of the future. I knew Wolf would be "killed" and turn evil. I also know he made the choice of turning with Blue... Harterym) Do you know what happens to Wolfie around this time? Gemention Volf) Uh...Ye-It isn't great news... Harterym) Can you tell me Gemention Volf) I can't...I can't give spoilers... Harterym) Volf, please! Gemention Volf) But the spo-''' '''Harterym) Volf, I need to know this! Gemention Volf) I can't! Harterym) THEN WHAT ABOUT WOLFGANG! YOU'RE PUTTING EVERYONE AT RISK...TELL ME! Gemention Volf) Err...I'll hate this, but...Wolfie has fused with some of Darterym's DNA...And from my DNA...My attributes in Wolfie have been altered for destruction... Harterym) And you saved many lives... Gemention Volf) and... Harterym) What... Gemention Volf) People are going to die...Samantha will die because of Wolfgang...Nintendo, Mike, C22, the world will die...Just Wolf, Pyro, DarkusGUY, Littleseed, Master24, Jolts, Kyuubi, Blue, and Aquamaster21 are suppose to survive... Harterym) You probably saved lives now... Gemention Volf) *Upset* Considering I gave another spoiler...Oh...I'm suppose to take some travel...Some travel to 19 years in the future... Harterym) Okay Gemention Volf) Can I stop? Harterym) You could after Wolfie evolved into her sacred evolution... Gemention Volf) Sacred Evolution? Harterym) Yes...When Darterym's DNA fused with Wolfie's, it triggered her Sacred Evolution...Volf, you have one too Gemention Volf) Does it look good? Harterym) How about you tell me, Future Teller... Gemention Volf) NO! No more spoilers Wolfgang) DAD! Harterym) ... Gemention Volf) Harterym...Wolf did something to Wolfgang... Harterym) Made him insane, I know that... Gemention Volf) That insanity is what kills Samantha...Wolf left one memory and ordered Wolfgang to kill Samantha...Wolfgang however, lost all his memories...Wolf did something...Wolfgang lost them! WOLF JUST HAD TO RUIN HIS LIFE! WOLFGANG PROBABLY DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT SAMANTHA, JENNA, EVERYONE, BUT WHAT HAPPENED OVER THE PAST HOURS! AND I THOUGHT I COULD ASK YOU FOR HELP, BUT IT TURNS OUT WOLFGANG WILL NEVER HAVE THOSE MEMORIES! ''' '''Harterym) Right... Gemention Volf) You can remove his insanity, though Harterym) Correct Gemention Volf) So...Harterym, I wish Wolfgang's insanity was gone...I wish Wolfgang was Wolfgang and not this Wolf experiment... ( A white flash surfaces ) ( Harterym, Wolfgang, and Volf return to where they were first ) Wolfgang) Ugh... Gemention Volf) Wolfgang, I'm Volf...I-''' '''Wolfgang) Volf, I already know that...What happened? Gemention Volf) Lets just say you've been away for eight months... MoCC: Episode 43 Grade of MoCC: Episode 42? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Moonlight Category:Gemention Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:Cyanide Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Nintendocan's Wife Category:Mike Category:Lady Heat Category:Harterym Category:Typhonatic Wolfie Category:Darterym Category:Ziperator Category:Blueking4ever Category:Pyrosmaster Category:DarkusGUY Category:Littleseed Category:Master24 Category:Nintendocan Category:Jolts Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Aquamaster21 Category:Jenna